


warmth

by acacias



Series: feather and scale [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacias/pseuds/acacias
Summary: "I have all the warmth I need right here."the benefits of travelling with a rito. [ mipha/revali ]
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: feather and scale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Monthly! Super! Go! 2020!





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> written for [monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/)`s 15-minute ficlets challenge (prompt: `warm`).

A sudden snowstorm forces Zelda and her companions to interrupt their journey to Rito lands to seek shelter at Snowfield Stable, the six of them hurrying inside through the drifting snow while the stablehands lead the horses to their pens. Passage through the region is arduous at the best of times; now, with the blizzard raging, it is impossible, even for Hyrule's Queen and her Champions.

Once inside, it remains bitterly cold. Daruk and Urbosa must feel it the most, but both seem determined to bear their hardship with stoicism, engaged in an unspoken contest of wills with one another. A plate of spicy peppers Link has sautéed in the cooking pot outside is passed round, gratefully received by all bar Revali, whom nature has well equipped to deal with the cold, and Mipha, who dismisses the plate with a wave of her hand when it reaches her.

"You're sure? You must be feeling the cold." - Zelda, drawing her fur-lined cloak close around her shoulders.

Nestled comfortably under Revali's wing, Mipha smiles and shakes her head, pushes her fingertips gently into the soft down layered beneath Revali's flight feathers to warm them.

"I have all the warmth I need right here."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come and find me on [dreamwidth](https://acacias.dreamwidth.org/profile) or [tumblr](https://a--c--a--c--i--a--s.tumblr.com) if you'd like!


End file.
